


spit my words

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Kinda, M/M, coffee shops and murder, like a lot of it, theres fluff tho!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Keith is an assassin, and for the first time in a while, he meets someone new.ora very self indulgent klance pic that I made for my bestf





	spit my words

Keith stood over the body, blankly staring down at his last target. 

“He’s down. Any more stops tonight?” He spoke into the earpiece. 

“Not tonight, you’re free to go, Red.” His voice fluidly said, much too seductive for Keith’s liking.

The dark-haired man pulled up his hood, leaving the body on the ground, any sign he was there gone.

\---

Keith flopped into the bed, letting his hair out of the low ponytail. He scrolled through his phone, uninterestedly staring at random posts, before throwing his phone down and groaning into his pillow. Sleep just seemed to be evading him, as he tossed and turned, unable to get comfortable in his bed.

The boy relented, getting up and changing into a black hoodie and jeans. He ran down the stairs, heading over to his motorcycle and jumping on. The engine revved, and Keith was speeding away in the night.

 

The bell at the door made Lance jump, and he quickly turned to the new customer, smiling.

“Welcome to Altea Brew’s! What can I get for you?” Lance asked, resting his arms on the counter. The man walked up to the register, looking up at the menu. He brushed a hand through his hair, chewing his lip.

“Need some help deciding?” He asked, pointing above himself at the menu. 

Keith looked down to him, “You’ve got a lot of stuff here.” 

“Yeah, we do! My favorite is the Café au lait, so I could whip you up one of those.” Lance smiled up at him, his blue eyes shining in the light of the coffee shop.

Keith’s face remained blank. A simple ‘sure’ had Lance turning away to the coffee maker, machines whizzing around him. Keith pulled out a few dollars, setting them on the counter in front of him.

After a few minutes of silence, Lance’s voice permeated through the room. “One Café au lait for?”

“Keith.” 

Lance smiled, for what had to be the 7th time, and handed him his drink.

“It smells good at least,” the black haired boy stated, before taking a sip of his drink. “Oh, cool, tastes pretty good.”

The barista’s eyes lit up. “I'm glad you like it!” He took the money from the counter, and handed Keith back his change. He took another sip, closing his eyes and sighing. 

The boy looked back to Lance, “It really is so good. How’d you do this?”

Lance smirked, “Adding a touch of cinnamon, and some other stuff too. Learned from Hunk, he’s my best friend, and a seriously good cook.”

Keith paused. The name Hunk sounded familiar, and in his profession, that usually wasn’t a good thing. Lance continued to talk, though Keith wasn't paying attention. Hunk, Hunk.

Wait, was that Pidge’s friend?

“You know Pidge?” Lance asked, his head tilting slightly. 

Keith’s eyes widened. “Oh did I- Did I say that out loud?”

Lance stopped for a second, before bursting out in laughter, doubling over and cackling til he ran out of breath. He wheezed, even getting a crack out of Keith, the sound was soft, and Lance almost stopped his laughter in surprise. Keith’s eyes squeezed shut and his nose scrunched up a bit, little giggles bubbling out of him. 

Once Keith realized he was alone, he stopped. Lance stood in front of him, his eyes shining with happiness. “You smiled! And showed, like, emotion! And you laughed!” 

Keith felt a bit confused. Those just seemed like normal things to him, not something Lance should get excited over. “It’s just, this whole time I’ve been trying to get you to laugh or smile or something, at least, but you just did it yourself!” 

Keith pulled his cheeks up with his fingers, baring his teeth. “This satisfy you?” He joked, his eyes glinting.

“Actually, yes!” Lance pulled out his phone, quickly snapping a picture. Keith immediately stopped, grabbing at the other boy’s phone. 

“Boop, done! Sent to Pidge!” 

“Aw, dude, she’s gonna bully me for weeks!” 

“That’s the point, mullet!”

“It’s not a mullet!”

Keith’s phone buzzed in his pocket, a new message on the front screen.

gremlin  
i can't believe lance got a rare smiling cryptid photo before i did

Keith groaned, flopping down into the nearest chair.  
Lance grabbed my phone from my hand, reading out the text message, before laughing and typing something out, and hitting send. Apparently Pidge said something funny, because Lance began to laugh again, covering his mouth with his hand.

“Pidge says we should all hang out sometime.” Lance said, his tone bubbly, as if he was still laughing.

“I mean, sure I haven't seen them in a while.”

That was a lie, he had seen them the week before, but it felt like forever after growing up seeing them everyday. Keith and Pidge were practically forced to become friends, even though they almost immediately liked each other. Their older brothers became friends (and later more than that) when they were little, so they just started hanging out. 

Lance typed out a quick message, before putting the phone away. “Cool! So, tomorrow then. Hunk’s coming, too. Also I added you to our groupchat.” 

“Thanks?”

“No problem, dude.” He checked the time on Keith’s phone before handing it back to him. “Hey, so I’m off in like 10 minutes, wanna hang out after? You seem pretty cool, mullet.”

“It’s not a mullet, but sure. Just, uh, can I call someone first?” Keith asked, opening his phone.

“Sure, dude. Ten minutes.”

Keith did a thumbs up, before heading outside, and dialing his number.

“Hey, Red. Why’re you calling? I’m not complaining or anything, I love hearing your voice.” 

“Cut the shit, Lotor. Anyways, do you have any, um, clients, for me tomorrow?” 

“Careful Red, but yes, I have a few.”

“Give ‘em to someone else. I'm taking a day off. ” 

“Sure. I’ll give a call to Acxa. Mind telling me what’s got the Red, taking a day off? Not exactly commonplace in this line of work.” He teased, and Keith could practically hear the smirk.

That was what Keith hated the most about Lotor. The way he managed to get himself into any situation, asking questions as if it actually was his business. He weasled into Keith’s life, claiming it was relevant to the business. As if.

“I mind. Goodbye, Lotor.”

Keith headed back into the coffee shop, just a few minutes had passed, and even though there were no customers to be found, Lance stayed in his uniform.

“Aren’t you gonna take that off?” Keith gestured vaguely at Lance. There probably weren't gonna be that many more customers at nine o’clock at night, so why leave on your apron?

“A little eager for the first date.” Lance said, taking off the apron, before reaching to pull off his hoodie, too. “I’m game.” 

“Lance!”

“I'm joking, dude!” Lance snorted, before signing out on a clipboard and heading to the door. “You coming?” 

Keith ran up beside him, still a bit dazed from the phone call.

“Yeah, yeah, I'm here.”

\-----

“So, how’d you meet Pidge?” Keith asked, pulling his coat tighter around him. The frost in the air blew at his cheeks, turning them a slight red.

“Oh, through Hunk! Pidge met him through some Nerd-Tinder type shit.”

Keith laughed, covering his mouth. Lance turned back to face him, still walking. “You know what we should do? We should play twenty questions.” He crossed his arms, nodding to himself. “I’ll go first. What’s your favorite animal?”  
Keith stood still for a second, thinking. “Okay, so, you aren’t allowed to laugh.” Lance, sat on the nearby bench, his eyes glowing.

Keith gave him a look, before sitting on the bench, legs crossed. “Hippos.” Lance cracked a smile, before covering his mouth and looking down, quietly snickering. 

“Hey! You said you wouldn't laugh!” Lance waved his arms in front of him, lifting his head back up. 

“I'm not! I'm not,” he let out another laugh, “Okay, maybe I'm laughing, but not in a mean way! It’s just really cute.” Lance rested his chin on his palm, raising his eyebrows at Keith.

He sputtered, and turned red, widening his eyes at Lance. He had just called Keith cute. And he was probably overreacting, but now that he thought about it, Lance was really attractive. He had bright blue eyes, and a sharp jawline, casting deep shadows on his skin. 

It made Keith want to throw up. 

“Don’t say that,” Keith mumbled, hiding his face in his scarf. His face had just gone redder at his own thoughts.

“Hm. Well, it’s your turn. Ask away, Keith.” Lance was giving that smirk again, the sly look on his face when he was up to something. 

“Uh, do you think aliens exist?” 

“Well, duh. I’m not a complete idiot.” Lance sighed. “Might as well ask me if I think the earth’s flat.”

Keith raised his eyebrows, “Do you?”

Lance looked surprised, before leaning down and laughing, his eyes scrunching up, and his cheeks turning a bit pink. “Keith, man- Do you know what you look like sometimes?” 

Keith tilted his head, before shaking it. 

“Like some kind of- I don't know, deer in the headlights. You literally never look like you know what’s going on.” Lance laughed again, before laying his chin on his hands again. “Well, my turn!” 

Keith nodded, waiting for Lances question, though it never came. Keith looked up, to see Lances brows knitted, and his nail scratching at his lip. Just as Keith was about to speak, Lance jumped up slightly.

“Oh! I have one,” he looked up in glee, before continuing, “You know my job, what’s yours?” 

Keith stopped, his eyes widening, before he forced himself to calm down. This was routine, just tell a half truth and move on. Nothing to get stuck on, or you’ll make it more suspicious. But Keith had already paused for too long. 

“Oh, shit dude, was that a sensitive topic or something? I'm sorry.” Lance said, his eyes already looking guilty. 

Keith took in a deep breath, and said, “No, no, no, its fine, I work at the library on Cathedral.”  
It wasn't a complete lie. He worked at the library part time, usually just during the early day, and only when he really needed the money.

Lance still looked hesitant, but smiled, and gestured a hand at Keith. 

“Where did you grow up?” 

Lances eyes lit up, and the hesitance was gone. “I was born in Cuba, but I moved to Florida when I was little. I got a full-ride here in Arizona, though, so I moved here for college.”

Keith’s eyes flashed up to Lances. He asked, “Do you go to the Garrison?” Lance smiled, and nodded, still smiling.

“Do you go there?” 

Keith wasn't sure what to say. He could tell Lance that he dropped out, that he quit after his only brother was almost killed in their hands. Or he could lie again. Say he just knew about it from the students that study in the library. 

For some reason, Lance made Keith want to be honest. He made Keith want to tell him everything, to spill it all while he cried in his arms. But that couldn’t happen, not under any circumstances, so he said the bare minimum. Only enough to keep him going

“I used to. I dropped out.”

“Oh. I'm sorry, dude.” Lance frowned, his eyes darkening. 

“It’s fine. I’ve got to get going anyways. It’s getting pretty late.” Keith said, awkwardly fidgeting his hands. 

“Bye, Keith. Remember, tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow. Bye!” 

\-----

For the second time that night, Keith laid in his bed, contemplating the world around him. But this time, his thoughts had shifted from bloody red, to a new, bright blue.

He rustled the covers around him, finding a good position, before slowly letting his eyes drift shut. 

By the time he was on the edge of sleep, only one thought remained, as the others dissipated.

Tomorrow.


End file.
